No Other Option
by Girl With The Dandelion
Summary: You promised me. You promised me it would all be alright. Liar.


Waking up, I threw off my blanket. Something wasn't right. Pulling on my gloves, I reached over and shook my husband awake.

"Bobby! Bobby, wake up!"

That was when I saw the blood. That was when I started screaming.

Let me take you back so that you can know my story and what led up to this. My name is Rogue, formerly Marie, but if I ever catch you calling me that expect hell to pay. Currently, I live at the Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Or, for those of us on the inside, a school for Mutants. That's what we all are here; Mutants. We've recently suffered some losses…Professor Xavier, Jean Grey, Scott Summers…fortunately for us though, they've all made a return.

Professor Xavier was able to revive himself in another's body.

Scott never died. He can't remember what happened, but we don't mind. So long as he's alive and breathing. Although, the day he returned…that was a sad day as well. Scott had to learn about Jean's second death. The last thing he remembered was seeing Jean alive again at the lake. It was heartbreaking.

However, his sorrow was short-lived. A few weeks later, Xavier revealed a way to bring Jean back, with the Phoenix within her mentally blocked.  
Jean is also back with us now. More so, back with Scott. I don't think I've ever seen two people more happy.

Their happiness came at a price though. Logan has been virtually miserable. But I know him. He'll be fine. He just needs to understand that Jean and Scott were meant to be together. I know there's someone out there for him.

I'm getting side tracked. During the period of time we were all dealing with Jean's initial return, there was a...Cur for Mutants circling around. I had to take it. I could see I was slowly losing Bobby due to my inability to even touch him. Or how about anyone for that matter? No human contact? My powers were going to be the death of me, and anyone who came close enough to me. I had to take that Cure!

And I did. Only...it wasn't as permanent as we all thought. So I took it again. And again. And one more time. That was all over a period of four years. It seemed to only last a year at best. During those four years, Bobby and I got married. We even conceived a child. At first, I was horrified.

I couldn't take the cure because who knew what it could do to the baby? But, if I left my powers the way they naturally are, I could possibly kill my child.

The Professor insisted that everything would be alright. And Jean has been keeping an eye on the baby every day. So with two of the greatest minds in the world caring for me and my unborn child, why didn't anyone see this coming?

* * *

Something was wrong; if not my feelings, the blood was a dead give away.  
_  
Don't think that word! Don't!  
_  
I screamed again.

"Bobby!"

Finally, he woke up that time. When he saw the blood, he jumped out of bed.

"Rogue, I'm going to go get Jean. I'll be right back, alright?"

I nodded.

"Bobby, wait! I love you."

Freezing his lips, he kissed mine and said,

"I love you too."

And then he ran.

The next few minutes seemed like a few days. I was alone, and now, I was in agonizing pain. My hands clenched around the sheets, and I  
screamed again. Suddenly, there were people in the room. Bobby, who grabbed my left hand. Jean, who looked alarmed and unsure. Logan, who  
kept his distance from everyone but still looked worried nonetheless. And the Professor, who was consoling me telepathically.  
_  
It will all be alright. Have faith Marie.  
_  
At the using of my birth name, I caught his eye, and he smiled.

"It will all be alright."

I nodded my head as I sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Bobby staring down at me, tears running down his face.

"Bobby...the baby?"

He shook his head.

"We don't know. She's not ready to come out. But your body cant hold her any longer."

I understood what he didn't say.

I'm dying. And if I die, the baby dies.

"Even if the baby is ready...," he trailed off.

"I wont be."

He squeezed his eyes closed and I knew it then. No matter what happens, I will not be a mother to our child.

"The baby needs to come out now."

Bobby shook his head.

"No. I can't-won't lose you."

I looked him.

"You either lose me. Or both of us. And I wont sit by and let our baby die."

Bobby was still crying.

"I cant do this without you."

I wasn't sobbing yet. I can hold back my tears if need be.

"Bobby, you're going to be an amazing daddy. Our baby, our daughter, needs you. Please. Please. Be there for her when I cant be, ok?"

He was still shaking his head. And by now, I was crying as well. My voice shaking, I said,

"She needs you now."

Suddenly, he stopped crying. He looked up.

"There's no other option is there?"

Confused, I shook my head.

"No. You have to raise our daughter."

Bobby stood up then, and I saw the look in his eyes that he gets when he comes up with a crazy idea.

"Bobby...?"

He kissed my forehead, his lips frozen once again.

"No. It's all going to be all alright."

And he got up and left the room. What in the world? I looked around the room. Immediately, I knew I was in one of the "hospital" rooms in the basement of the mansion. And before I knew it, Bobby was back with Jean.

"Alright Rogue, I'm going to give you a shot that's going to speed up the birth."

I looked at Bobby. He wouldn't look at me in the eyes. I nodded.

"Go ahead."

I could see moisture in Jean's eyes as she did just so. Even she didn't have any hope for me. She looked at me, grabbed my hand. Taking off my glove, she put it on her own hand and cupped my cheek.

"We all love you. And this baby is going to get the best family in the world."

"I wouldn't leave it any other way."

Jean nodded and gave me my glove back. When she turned around to look at Bobby, I saw a look pass between the two that I didn't quite  
understand. But before I could say anything, Jean was looking back at me.

"I'll be back in a minute."

And then she was gone.

"Bobby?"

Finally, his eyes met mine. He crumpled to the floor so that he was at eye level with me.

"Rogue. This is the only way."

He was holding my hand now.

"I know. I'm ok with this. As long as she's with you, I know it _will_ be alright."

He was shaking his head.

"No. This is the only way." He took off my glove. And then it all fell into place.

"Bobby! No!"

"She needs her mother."

And he was holding my hand. And his life was flowing into me. And I could feel the baby begin to come out. And all I could think was  
_  
No! There has to be another option!  
_  
With one final breath, Bobby said,

"I love you."_  
_  
I was hardly aware of Jean taking the baby away. Hardly aware that my baby was now in the room, alive and healthy. All I could focus on was the heart that was no longer beating next to me. All I could see was Bobby, his eyes closed and lifeless. I stared at him, a scream building in my throat, but my throat was too dry to let it out. Instead all that came out were dry sobs. Bobby was dead. Because of me. I sat there, crying uncontrollably. Xavier was next to me now. With a flick of his hand, Logan came into the room. He reached for Bobby's body but I held on.

"No. Not now."

Logan stepped back, his face understanding and sympathetic. As I held Bobby and cried over him, I yelled.

"You lied to me! You told me it would all be alright. You lied to me!"

Xavier lifted my head off of Bobby. His eyes were sad, but his face smiled.

"It will be. You have a perfectly healthy baby. You have an entire family to help raise her right. And you have Bobby."

I looked at Logan, who know had Bobby's body.

"No. I lost him," I replied, sobbing.

Xavier shook his head.

"No. You still have him. You have his memory. You have the parts of him no one else in the world has. You also have your child."

My baby. Xavier left the room.

"I need a Cure shot. I need to hold my baby."

Jean came in with my daughter. Handing her to me, I flinched away.

"I don't have any gloves on!"

She smiled sadly.

"You don't need them. She's immune."

I looked at her.

"Immune?"

"Mhm. Being in your womb for nine months built up an immunity. You cant hurt her Rogue."

Gingerly, Jean handed her to me. I half expected her to die in my arms right there. Instead, she yawned. My perfect baby girl. She had Bobby's nose. Jean smiled at me.

"What are you going to name her?"

"Bobbi Marie," I said without a second thought.

Bobby. I love you too.

**In another part of the Mansion. **

Logan set down Bobby's body on the metal cot. Xavier walked up to him and looked at Logan.

"I don't know if this will work. Before he gave Rogue his life, Bobby asked me if it was possible to be revived if he froze his heart. I told him I didn't know. But, if I can thaw his heart, I think he will be alright."

Logan looked at him.

"Do it. Rogue needs him."

Xavier nodded. Using the defibrillator, Xavier worked over Bobby's heart. Bump. Bump. Bump. It was beating.

**Author's Note: **Ok, so this is my first X:Men story. Not only did I more or less right the wrongs of the third movie, an EPIC failure in my opinion, but I dont know, this idea came to me when I was watching the first movie a couple of days ago. Anyway, let me know what you thought. BTW. Jean Grey and Scott Summers are my absolute favorites in X-Men so you can imagine my pain when I watched the third movie.

And also, I understand that this obviously does not go by the comics. I think the comic is overrated now anyway. They keep reusing ideas and bringing back characters from back in the day that no one remembers. EHHHH. I still love the comic. ANYWAYS, just let me know if you thought this was a failure or not x)

Oh, and Xavier can walk now. Afterall, the third movie slightly redeemed itself when they revealed he was still alive. So I made it so that the body he's in now if not a parapalegic. Oh, and should I continue this? Anyway, reviewwwwwww.


End file.
